Hawk
Hawks are birds found in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. They are found almost anywhere with an open area of sky. They are passive creatures which will not attack the player, even after being attacked, similar to the behavior of Deer or Goats. Hawks have very little health and can be shot out of the sky by long range Destruction magic or with Archery. Hawk hunting is said, by experienced marksmen, "to be one of the most difficult hunting sports in Skyrim". The large number of Hawks circling above and around the city of Solitude make it an excellent hunting ground, particularly the docks. Additionally, if you manage to find a Hawk's nest and wait a few moments near it, a Hawk will land on it. If you manage to get on top of the central rock structure in Bloated Man's Grotto, you will find two nests on it giving you two easy kills which then disappear. Loot *Hawk Beak *Hawk Feathers Trivia *Hawks are actually not NPC's. Rather, they are animated movable static objects that follow a movement path. While this may sound strange, the game treats them similarly to objects such as bones or movable rocks. When anything which can move such objects hits the Hawk, the static object representing the Hawk is removed and a ragdoll container looking just like the Hawk is dropped down in it's place, which can be looted for a Hawk Beak and Feathers. This further explains why sometimes when a Hawk is killed, it does not drop exactly from the spot where you killed it. *An extremely useful way to kill a large number of Hawks all at once this way is by using Kyne's Peace or Harmony. Both these attacks will move the Hawk (and thus 'kill' it) while not angering local Guards or other NPC's. A single Kyne's Peace shout can bring down a dozen or so Hawks at the East Empire Company Warehouse this way. *Hawks do not suffer random effects from the Wabbajack. Instead, they are instantly killed. *Hawks cannot be reanimated by Conjuration spells. *Hawks have a hit-box which is larger than the hawk itself. This means that when you narrowly miss the Hawk with your arrows on your screen, the game will still treat the event as if you have hit the Hawk. In layman's terms, this makes the Hawk somewhat easier to hit. *Hawks are some of the few creatures in Skyrim that cannot be Soul Trapped. Dragons are another example. Bugs * Invincible Hawks can often be found flying over Solitude. When shot with an arrow, the arrows will float a few feet away from the hawk and follow it. Or, the arrow may hit the Hawk, and blood will show, but the Hawk will simply freeze mid-flight - no ragdoll will fall from the sky. * Can be killed when shot with Pacify. * May spontaneously change from white to brown or vice versa. * Shouts like Unrelenting Force or Fire Breath might have no effect. * When a Hawk is a good distance from the player, and it gets shot, it may disappear. * When a Hawk is killed, it's body my not disappear. This can cause major lag issues if many are killed. ru:Ястреб Category:Skyrim: Creatures